querida agonia
by Poppy n' Bungee Gu'm
Summary: • Verdades se rompem e chovem como meteoros ao seu redor. :: Kurim & Sora ;


Querida Agonia

•

* * *

**I.** .hack/SIGN, bem como qualquer informação relacionada, pertence a CyberConnect2 e associados. Logo, esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**II.** Final alternativo, crack pairing.

**III.** Kurim & Sora.

**IV.** Kazuhiro Ryuuji e Misaki Ryou são os players de Kurim e Sora, respectivamente.

**V.** .hack/SIGN somente.

* * *

—

•

—

As mãos se movem devagar.

São geladas e escalam seu corpo, passeiam por suas costas e acabam em seu pescoço. Elas puxam e enlaçam, firmes como o nó de um enforcado e tão gentis que machucam. São frias, mas os traços que deixam em sua pele queimam como fogo vivo, como as chamas do inferno e Kazuhiro sabe que talvez — e _só_ talvez — seja um aviso. Para parar ali. Para parar agora. Mas já está preso: seu corpo não se move em outra direção que não aquela. As mãos o chamam aos lábios arroxeados. E eles estão sempre tingidos de roxo. Com frio. Tanto frio.

Kazuhiro se estica. Misaki parece perdido do outro lado do mundo e do universo, em outras galáxias, em outros planetas. Talvez seja melhor que essa distância não se extingua. _Mentira_. A quem quer enganar? Não aqueles olhos cor de giz: olhos que confessam seus segredos — um por um e _todos_ eles.

São lábios roxos e doces que Kazuhiro prende entre os dentes. E não pode ser forte o bastante. Jamais será forte o bastante.

Suas mãos são quentes, não são gentis, não prendem como nós; elas afastam e dispersam. Elas o seguram, o erguem, o deitam. Elas o tocam, provocam, deleitam. Não são gentis, não são nós; são quentes. E Kazuhiro queima. E é o céu, é o inferno, e Misaki derrete e se perde em galáxias feitas de gelo, em mundos tão distantes que o outro não pode (não _quer_) alcançar.

—

O cachecol flutua para trás com o vento e com as folhas e Kazuhiro pensa em águas-vivas silenciosas dançando no oceano. Misaki está sentado no banco do parque, olhando para frente enquanto olha para dentro; o cachecol azul flutua mais e mais. Kazuhiro se senta como criança sobre o apoio do banco, com as pernas jogadas para frente e os pés sujando o assento, mesmo que seja ele o adulto ali. Seu celular fica em mãos o tempo todo e ele cutuca o queixo, esperando alguma ligação que possa _(salvá-lo)_ tirá-lo dali. Misaki aperta a mochila da escola, aquela cheia de cadernos e bilhetes do conselho, e continua encarando o mundo com olhos foscos que sondam o nada.

— Você devia parar com isso.

Kazuhiro não reconhece sua voz; está rouca de desuso. As palavras escorregam pela boca e caem no ar de setembro, ondulando como as folhas e indo para longe. Misaki não faz questão de ouvir.

— Ainda há tempo.

E é desespero no seu tom? Talvez esteja imaginando coisas. Misaki abre a boca como se engolisse ar. Golfadas e golfadas de ar. E então:

— Não me diga o que fazer.

Num tom que não é de grosseria, nem de birra, nem de contradição. Numa voz vazia. Kazuhiro sente um arrepio chacoalhar sua espinha como um graveto; os braços e a nuca se arrepiam. E sente a droga de um medo; como estar se afogando e não poder nadar de volta. Sendo tragado pela maré.

— Não pode me culpar por querer sentir algo.

O arrepio vai e volta como ondas no oceano. Quebrando contra os rochedos. Marulhando em espuma branca.

— Não, não posso. — Engole em seco — Mas vai ter que entender quando eu não quiser voltar.

Misaki vira o rosto.

Devagar.

Bem devagar.

Tão devagar que Kazuhiro acha que quando ele se voltar por completo, não haverá rosto nenhum. Será apenas uma superfície comprida, lisa como um balão de gás. Mas lá está o rosto exatamente como é; e lá estão os olhos exatamente como são. As olheiras fundas na pele branca e as íris cinzas; cor de giz. Não são olhos de criança. São os olhos de um demônio.

— Não me confunda. Se quiser ir embora, vou achar alguém pra ficar no seu lugar. — As mãos apertando e soltando a mochila, apertando e soltando como se quisessem sufocar — Mas não pode ir embora.

Tão logo como chega o silêncio se vai:

— Porque você me ama.

E não é uma pergunta.

Misaki volta a olhar para frente com seus olhos de giz, a mochila pendendo solta em seus braços. As mãos não a apertam mais; não como se quisessem sufocar e conseguissem. Kazuhiro olha para o garoto — _menino, _com o uniforme da elementar e um cachecol ondulante — e tenta dizer que não é verdade. Só que não pode. Todas as boas palavras engasgam; se agarram à sua garganta com ventosas e aumentam o desespero. Porque não é forte o bastante.

Ergue uma das mãos e alcança o cabelo cinzento, macio. Enquanto deixa os dedos se perderem pelos fios escuta o eco de sussurros e gemidos abafados na noite. De pedidos feitos em silêncio sob a acusação de olhos gris. Do seu desejo. E sabe que não tem como ir embora.

—

Sente como se o mundo estivesse quebrando em milhões de pequenos pedaços e ele, como Atlas, tenta sustentá-lo nos ombros e fazer acrobacias para resgatá-los um a um. Sua cabeça explode e há bumbos de fanfarra em seus ouvidos. Suas costas têm as cordas de um violino desafinado; a cada passo soltam uma nova nota de estremecimento. E The World que era um refúgio agora é um pesadelo. Há coisas demais acontecendo e Kazuhiro — _Kurim _nessa vida, _Kurim_ dos Cavaleiros Escarlates, _Kurim _de Subaru — não consegue acompanhar. É o mundo girando num acelerador de partículas. São as verdades conhecidas se rompendo e chovendo como meteoros ao seu redor.

Tudo volta como em um filme ruim, repetido pela eternidade no cinema antigo do tempo _(quebrando como ondas em um rochedo) _e enquanto ouve todas as palavras com precisão — _Não pode me culpar por querer sentir algo — c_orre. Corre e sabe que não vai chegar a tempo; que não há mais nada a ser feito e que Misaki tinha razão. Ele não é aquele que se deve culpar — _Mas não pode ir embora _— porque Kazuhiro entendia bem demais e mesmo assim continuou. É culpado, então.

_Porque você me ama._

E Misaki não acorda.

—

Kazuhiro dorme sentado com a coluna torta na poltrona do hospital e um livro sobre o rosto, pendendo no nariz junto dos óculos. Sonha com um universo que existia na irrealidade, onde ele era Kurim e era lendário, e onde Misaki era Sora e era sorrisos. E isso é passado, porque esse universo o engoliu. É um grito que o acorda; sua espinha se chacoalha como um graveto. Quase salta. Quase grita. Quase corre. Mas continua ali e abre os olhos e o livro cai para o chão.

Misaki não acorda.

E Kazuhiro sabe que não tem como ir embora.

—

_Somewhere far beyond this world_

_I feel nothing anymore._

—

•

* * *

**N/A: **

Loucura?

ISSO. É. _ES-PAR-TA!_


End file.
